Stay with me
by Celestialwings00
Summary: Crowley se marcha y Bobby se queda solo. *- One shot -*


**Disclaimer: **Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen,pertenecen al gran **Erik Kripke**.

Tenía que hacer un fanfic de esta pareja...esque los adoro!

Ultimamente Crowley siempre rondaba por casa de Bobby,le gustaba ver como el cazador se ponía de los nervios en su presencia,pero aun así,Bobby no hacía nada para echarlo de allí, incluso, si este tenía un buen día le invitaba a una copa que el demonio siempre rechazaba, decía que "no tenía su marca", su realeza solo bebía Craig de 30 años o más.

Era la tarde del día 3 de marzo del año 2011,una tarde oscura y lluviosa con truenos y relá, como de costumbre leía libros sobre seres sobrenaturales, pues Dean y Sam le habían pedido ayuda con un caso en Wisconsin,un hombre había aparecido muerto con un extraño símbolo en el ó durante horas, pero nada, ni rastro de aquel misterioso símbolo por lo que decidió que era hora de echar un trago, y antes de que la primera gota de whisky barato cayera al vaso de cristal vió la figura de Crowley aparecer delante suyo con la cabeza un poco gacha,pero esta vez, no tenía su característica sonrisa dibujada en los labios,sino un porte serio, incluso triste.

-Otra vez tu por aquí? -dijo Bobby retomando lo que hacía y echandose licor en su vaso,pero Crowley no contestó, solo se limitó a un "hmpf.."- Vamos, no me dirás que estás deprimido?-dijo con sarcasmo- 

Crowley levantó la cabeza, miró a Bobby que lo miraba sorprendido.

-Toma anda

Bobby extendió su vaso de whisky barato y se lo ofreció al demonio, esperando que este, como de costumbre lo rechazara,pero para asombro del viejo cazador,Crowley le cojió el vaso.

-Gracias...-murmuró-

Crowley aceptando un whisky barato y agradeciendo algo? Eso no era muy frequente en él, por no decir **nada **frequente,así que Bobby decidió preguntar.

-Que demonios te pasa a ti hoy? Te apareces en mi casa a las 7 de la tarde,cosa que ultimamente tampoco me sorprende pero...aceptas beber lo que tu consideras veneno y encima lo agradeces?

-Me marcho Bobby...

El viejo se quedó perplejo durante unos segundos,como que se marchaba?Quizá,era una de esas bromas suyas sin gracia.

-Que?

-Que me marcho,e venido a despedirme...-dijo con voz baja mientras su mirada se dirigía al suelo-

-A donde va su alteza?-preguntó burlonamente Bobby,estaba seguro que eso era una broma del maldito demonio-

-Al infierno y esta vez es permanente...desde que Lucifer quedó encerrado en aquella jaula aquello a sido todo un cáos, incluso los demonios de los cruzes de caminos se me han ido de las manos,el infierno no puede estar sin mí...y yo ya no puedo rechazar el puesto que obstento...ojalá pudiera...-explicó Crowley mientras miraba y agitaba lentamente su copa de licor, finalmente optó por darle un trago- Hmph...incluso...echaré de menos este whisky de 6 días...

-Porqué crees que me importa lo que me estas diciendo? Me da igual si te vas para siempre ahí abajo, por mí como si quieres beberte un litro de agua bendita -dijo Bobby mientras le daba la espalda al demonio buscando un libro en su estantería-

-Bueno, yo solo te lo decía por si me echabas de menos después

Crowley intentó esbozar una sonrisa ante la broma que el mismo había hecho,pero no le salí...bueno, Bobby era Bobby y él quería a ese hombre,le había perdonado que una vez le disparara con una escopeta o que casi quemara sus huesos,pero claro,esa vez tenía motivo, el no le devolvía su alma.

-A sido un placer conocerte,Bobby Singer...

El cazador al oír estas palabras se dió la vuelta para mirarlo, pero delante suyo no había nadie. Crowley se había ido.

Pasaron tres,quatro, cinco meses desde que el demonio decidió desaparecer de su vida,aquel día,él,Bobby Singer se hizo el duro,hizo como que nada de lo que el demonio le decía le importaba,pero no era verdad, se arrepentía de su comportamiento, nunca lo admitiría pero...ese maldito demonio era muy importante para él,cuando pensaba que estaba solo, él aparecía, quizá solo para amargarle la tarde con alguna de sus absurdas conversaciones pero ahí estaba, le quería. La última vez que lo vió, le había dado la espalda,se había burlado pensando que era una estúpida broma, pero no lo era,aquellas palabras eran la pura realidad, y ahora Crowley se había marchado y había dejado un enorme vacío en su corazón que ni el más excelente licor podría llenar jamás.

La mañana del 19 de septiembre,6 meses después del descenso de Crowley a los infiernos,Bobby se levantó de su cama con pesadumbre,si no fuera por los condenados Winchester que sentido tendría el levantarse? Ninguno. Sus amigos habían muerto,John,Jo,Ellen,Rufus...y Crowley no volvería,así que,porque esperar un mañana?.

Bobby se sentó en su vieja silla, no hacía muy buen día, un poco nublado aunque aveces salía el sol. Se enfrascó en la lectura de libros muy antiguos,debían encontrar algo con lo que detener a Eva,así que se puso manos a la obra junto con su inseparable amigo:la botella de whisky.

Bobby acabó de leer todo alrededor de las 5:30 de la tarde,el sol se había esfumado por completo y ahora el viento golpeaba con fuerza puertas y cazador se paro delante de la ventana del recibidor y miró con desgana su taller de coches, pilas y pilas de automóviles esperando ser luces empezaron a parpadear y escuchó una sarcástica voz detrás suyo.

-Hola cariño.

Bobby no tardó ni medio segundo en girarse,y allí estaba Crowley, de nuevo con su sonrisa ladeada y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su larga y oscura chaqueta. No lo dudó ni un momento, se abalanzó sobre el demonio y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que si hubiera podido le hubiera cortado la respiración.

-No dijiste...que no me echarías de menos? Que por ti podía beberme un litro de agua bendita?

-No dijiste que no volverías?

-Bueno, echaba de menos a cierto viejo cascarrabias...

-Hmpf...idiota...


End file.
